Usuario discusión:HunterSky/Archivo 1
Bienvenido! x3 Bienvenido a Pokenovelalandia! >w<. Estàs loco? Nop? Aquí todo el mundo està loco, si alguien entra sin estar loco, acaba loco. Yo soy UNA DE LAS MAS LOCAS DE AQUÍ ED. Y cierta personita que es mi hermana sabe como soy X3 Tranquilo, no te asustes por mi mensaje, es mi típico mensaje de bienvenida... Todos te pueden decir que estoy bastante loca y que a veces me subo a las lamparas y soy una PAAchú Psícopata y si ves por la ventana una niña cayendose, tranquilo, esa soy yo en uno de mis intentos suicidas X3. En fin, bienvenido y, edita tu pagina de user así te podremos conocer y la mejor forma de presentarte es hacer un blog diciendo qe eres nuevo... Cualquier cosa, a los admin, por cierto, IP Anónima dueña de todo lo que ves, hasta de mí ._. se fue y dice qe no volverà. Así qe cualquier cosa a los Admin X3 PD: No soy admin pero si qieres me agregas a amigos y me preguntas cosas ED Sayonara x3 --'мιкυ...' ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 21:34 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Primero qe nada bienvenido, x3, Bueno soy una cordial amiga de aki x333, no soy tan loca como todas, Pero me gusta la Musica, bueno ese es un gusto de Todos xDD. Bueno si tienes problemas consultame ami, y si quieres una cancion tambien ami xDDDDD, Suerte. PD: Escribo canciones x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] mm ponle tus datos xD, y que no estaras conectado regularmente xDD, Si quieres que alguien mas te ayude, no soy muy buena con las Paginas de usuairo =S xDDDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Bienvenido Soy King bienvenido a la wikia esperamos que te quedes y hagas muchos amigos y bueno Saludos [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 21:46 17 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Si tienes dudas yo te digo aunque no soy admin WELCOME! Bienvenido a Pokéspectaculos, te invitamos a que pases buenos momentos aqui en wikia, se trata de hacer pokenovelas y fic pokémon, por ahora tenemos algunos proyectos abiertos: *El Mapa *El Himno *Amigos de la semana *Concurso: Mejor sprite de Halloween espero que pases buenos momentos, contactame si tienes una duda ★Rin Marcy★ Love Len ♥.♥ CARAMBA! estaba viendo tu usuario, y primero si quieres te ayudo a cambiarlo un poco para que no se paresca al mio, segundo, mi primo tambien tiene 11 años, se llama Jorfe O.O pero el vive en México al igual que yo, bueno solo eso te aviso ¿ok? y quieres ser mi amigo? n_n ★Rin Marcy★ Love Len ♥.♥ CARAMBA! estaba viendo tu usuario, y primero si quieres te ayudo a cambiarlo un poco para que no se paresca al mio, segundo, mi primo tambien tiene 11 años, se llama Jorge O.O pero el vive en México al igual que yo, bueno solo eso te aviso ¿ok? y quieres ser mi amigo? n_n ★Rin Marcy★ Love Len ♥.♥ sorry ewe perdon por mandarte dos veces el mensaje, es que salio asi n-n ★Rin Marcy★ Love Len ♥.♥ Sep :3 Laa respuuestaa es síi Peroo ahoritaa me teengo qee ir Dejamee en mi discusióon lo qee seaa qe necesitees o tus dudas & cuuandoo vuelva, te las respondoo Saludos ! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 22:16 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Okii solo dime que te cambio de tu user ¿ok? puedo cambiarte todo lo que tu quieras, solo dime colores y cosas que ponga n_n ★Rin Marcy★ Love Len ♥.♥ Ok mira: Los entrenadores simplemente uso el Paint común y lo que hago es cambiarle los colores al entrenador. Lo de los huevos lo mismo, Agarro el huevo comun de DP o de OCPA y lo pongo en paint, luego pinto las partes del huevo con colores del pokémon y luego le agrego una parte notable del pokemon por ejemplo la cola de leafeon. Es facil solo borras todo lo del pokemon menos lo que queres usar. Si necesitas otra explicacion o algo mas con gusto te ayudo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:12 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ahh Mira para hacer un sprite de entrenador de una no tengo idea jejej n_nU yo solo los modifico, y lo de la parte notable es facil solo tomas el sprite del pokemon. Ejemplo Pikachu: y vos queres utilizar la cola entonces selecionas la goma y borras todo menos la parte de la cola! :D y luego seleccionas la cola con el cortar y se la agregas al huevo que tenes :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:22 18 oct 2010 (UTC) ewe Primero de todo bienvenido ewe Segundo la respuesta es sí >:3 Bueno com ya te aviso la loca de mi hermana mayor aca estamos todos locos X3 bueno bye! ♥мιкα ★ 06:11 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Pd: Gracias por usar la plantilla de tu perfil, la cree yo y me alegra qe la gente la use x3 si ♥мιкα ★ 11:55 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Cokeeee! =D Oye perdon por responder tarde a tu mensaje! xD Hace medio año no entraba a la wiki T.T En fin, me puedes dejar un mensaje con tus dudas, yo te respondo~ =3 claro seamos amigos, pero de cuales sprites hablas si es de estos archivo:Cheryl sprite.png, archivo:Naranjonio sprite.png los hago con paint normal [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 01:09 27 dic 2010 (UTC) pikachuuu quiero ser este pokemo y ser graciosa y divertida buena amiga etc... [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 01:14 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola ¿a que sabes quien soy, eh? bueno, soy Kari tu amiga de Wikidex jeje, yo tambien me paso por esta wiki de vez en cuando asi que ¿que tal si nos agregamos como amigos? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:16 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: 1º Si me interesaría y ¿cual es la novela? 2ºPuedes ponerme a Eevee ¿cuales te pongo? (aunque suene raro...n_nU) 3ºBueno, te ayudaré a ser Reversor en Wikidex aunque ¿en que exactamente? 4ºA que te refieres con sprites de buena calidad? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:35 26 dic 2010 (UTC) hola me gustaria estar en lo de la poke apocalipsis y eso esta seria: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png y que se llame Lily es alegre,amable y activa x3 '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 01:51 27 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: quieres ser mi amigo? Sep Ok a mi me pones de Pokemon absol y de nombre Jose. a ser posible, claru xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 01:55 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. Bueno, para ser reversor no necesitas simplemente editar en articulos.Te lo dire en una sola palabra, que es la clave:'deshacer''' ¿lo captas?, pues tienes que aprender a deshacer ediciones (la funcion aparece en el historial de los artículos.Otra cosa que te recomendaría seria contribuir en cosas como ya sabes subir imagenes, expandir o crear artículos, etc... --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:02 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Oki Mi personalidad....(Risa malevola) xD no, es broma, ejem!!!! al principio un poco frio y callado, pero despues, simpatico, fuerte y amable aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:06 27 dic 2010 (UTC) O_OU Que no te ofenda el título plissss...n_nU (pues vaya cosa que pusiste...¿acaso te gusto o qué? solo lo digo por curiosidad XD).Bueno ¿me agregas como amiga? ponme a Eevee ¿ya? y ¡venga vamos! ¿cual es la novela a la que te refieres? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro inscribete en mi novela :3 claro que seremos amigos ponme un lucario xD Y Cual es tu novela? [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 02:20 27 dic 2010 (UTC) -.-U Otra vez lo digo...¡no te ofendas!!! bueno, ¿como se llama (la novela)? ¿me dejas el link? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:26 26 dic 2010 (UTC) .. Dame una Ficha para poner datos .-. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 02:32 27 dic 2010 (UTC) e.oU Lo mismo de antes (ya sabes! n_nU) bueno, aqui están los datos: Nombre:Kari Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Personalidad:Alegre, amable y un poco alocada pero no mete la pata. Firma:No creo que sea necesario (pues eso ya lo deberías saber ¿no? pues esta abajo! n_n) PD:¿me agregas como amiga? ¿eh? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:39 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya vale agregame.Yo ya te agregaré en mi subpagina dedicada a mis amigos n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:46 26 dic 2010 (UTC) OK! Ya te agregué ewe caray me demoré porque justo me mandaste tu ultimo mensaje 1 segundo antes de que pulsara en donde dice "guardar cambios"!! no, es broma ewe. Solo por curiosidad...¿por que envías tus mensajes 2 veces? no creo que sea porque pienses que estoy ciega y no veo tus mensajes ¿no? huy! disculpa a veces me paso con las bromas XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:39 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya bueno, sobre lo de tu novela me gustaría no se...tener una casa ¡un penthouse! (si no es molestia...espero no haber exagerado n_nU).Entonces usas banda ancha movil, yo tambien usaba solo que Movistar (todo el dinero que gastaba para usarlo...) pero ya no.Por curiosidad ¿en que lugar de Chile vives? lo digo por la franja horaria. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 00:11 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno, por si quieres saber...vivo en Santiago y en Estación central (en una villa llamada villa moderna aunque el nombre no va con el barrio y encima ni siquiera hay semáforos ¿como los autos no chocaran aqui en mi casa, digo yo? n_nU).Bueno lo digo por la diferencia de horas es que es raro...n_nU. PD:Conductora del reality!? OwO, ¿que tendra de interesante serlo? Chaito!! yo tambien me voy porque si no mi mamá me matará OwO. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 00:20 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro ya te reserve puesto :3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 13:28 27 dic 2010 (UTC) claro x3 semos amigos y los sprites los hago en paint normal 100% original solo necesito una imagen base y un sprite base n.n Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 04:10 28 dic 2010 (UTC) claro ponme un glaceon shiny como este: Archivo:Glaceon_shiny.png Archivo:Lillymon.gifAnna Kyõyama]]¿Preguntas?Archivo:Rosemon.gif]] 02:35 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Si quiero ser tu amigo Si quiero ser tu amigo ponme a dusknoir, a umbreon o a Darkrai y no me gusta stella solo somos amigos ¿por que lo preguntas? ↘•̊Yoh Asakura•̊Funbari onsen•̊↗Archivo:Amidamaru_icon.png 03:00 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Bueno: 1ºEl regalo esta genial, ahora lo pondre en mi usuario. 2ºBueno, estaba jugando a un juego online llamado transformice con unos amigos de Wikidex (y creo que me enganchó XD) y me conecté a la wiki por si acaso. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:50 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Es un juego online en el que eres un ratoncito que busca queso, es algo así como un juego de niveles pero con tiempo límite. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:59 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno n_n ¿en transformice? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:05 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Em... ¿Puedes votar por mi en Un reality de locos ? es que quiero ganar.. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:47 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Oh bueno, aunque también deberías poner las novelas, realitys, etc en tu usuario, poniendo al lado algo asi como "inscripciones abiertas" junto con el link de las inscripciones. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:37 31 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ entonces ¿que se supone que haga? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:43 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: ejem Bueno, espero que nadie se enoje porque te lo vaya a contar...aunque pensandolo bien, te lo diría en privado ¿pero de que forma? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:23 01 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale, entonces conectemonos (a MSN) que tengo mucho que contarte. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:29 01 ene 2010 (UTC) K novela? de k novela ablas?Haz click,ven lo dice tu mente.... 19:34 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye.. PAra Asegurar tu nombre es Hombre en las Aventuras de Teselia?? :P [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 20:37 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Quizás no deba pero... serías mi amigo?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:12 1 ene 2011 (UTC) si lo sé al principio del blog puse "esto es sacado de un foro de pokemon" y pasame el video(quizás me muera pero bueno...)Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:18 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro que me inscribo ^_^ y mejor no me lo descargo me han pasado cosas paranormales y no quiero que esto se sume ^_^Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:26 2 ene 2011 (UTC) si tienes razon, pero PE no va a morir lentamente, no conmigo aqui, pero como se ha discutido, todos vamos a crecer y dejaremos una nueva linea de Escritores que continuaran el legado (que cursi =P) Y si, la verdad los administradores no hacen gran cosa por PE PD. podemos ser amigos? ^^U ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:32 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok n_n ccs_lstar2@hotmail.comArchivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:36 2 ene 2011 (UTC) .. Hikari supongo xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 22:10 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Thank's Ok, muchas gracias n.n y dime ¿te gusto? ↘•̊Yoh Asakura愛•̊Funbari onsen•̊↗光Archivo:Amidamaru_icon.png 00:50 3 ene 2011 (UTC) HOla Bueno puedes hacerlo con tal de que me des creditos nwn [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 13:38 3 ene 2011 (UTC) * De nada, si kisiera salir :P * Como Narradora!!! :P, Otra cosa no hagas las audiciones con muchos pokes porke te aseguro ke despues te aburres un poko u.u [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:20 3 ene 2011 (UTC) * Ok xD Kanto es una historia muy pekeña :3 te durara algo de 70 a 80 episodios * Ojala que la Termines porke todos dicen eso xD, te recomiendo que hagas los episodios de pokas lineas yolos hago siempre de 60 lineas :P * Solo hasla ewe! [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:57 3 ene 2011 (UTC) * A lo que me refiero es ke todos quieren terminar la novela pero nadie lo hace u.u Solo unas pokas terminan las demas se kedan a la mitad u.u. PD: Firma Aqui porfas xD OK Mira el foro de pokemon y ve sacando historias de lo que sea(el link está en mi blog,la compu no me deja ir a la pagina)y yó crearé el artículo.Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 19:59 3 ene 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Coke, me podrias decir por que me dejaste plantada en el MSN? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:11 03 ene 2011 (UTC) OK, entiendo pero no era necesario que usaras "esa" palabrota para explicarmelo (la que empieza con "m").Bueno no importa, entonces hablamos despues n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:58 03 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes Gracias por adoptar a:Archivo:La_Guarderia_PKMN-_Huevo_charmander.png se abrira a las 160 ediciones,evolucionará a las 175 ediciones y nuevamente a las 190 Atte. La Guarderia PKMN, Fer Bus Es que... No se me ocurre un titulo ^^UArchivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:56 3 ene 2011 (UTC) no lo se sabes hacer recolor, el fondo transparente, huevos y fakemon ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:07 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola ¿quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 23:47 3 ene 2011 (UTC) .... ok... el fondo transparente EJ. una imagen con el fondo blanco: Archivo:Fanny_entrenadora.png y una imagen con fondo transparente: Archivo:Entrenadora_fanny.png y quiero que hagas un huevo de Emonga, si lo haces bien, vere si te dejo entrar ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:33 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Nop Tu ya tienes tu reality xDDDD, Si terminas tu reality te lo doy xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:05 12 ene 2011 (UTC) e.e claro Si! me gustaria ser tu amiga! PikaNeko 14:33 12 ene 2011 (UTC)Pika Neko ewePikaNeko 14:33 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ok vale,tengo 10 años PikaNeko 14:56 12 ene 2011 (UTC)Pika NekoPikaNeko 14:56 12 ene 2011 (UTC) personalidad mia Amable,chillona,golosa y loca PikaNeko 15:07 12 ene 2011 (UTC)PikaNekoPikaNeko 15:07 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ok2 No no quiero enamorarme en pokesurvivor,si tienes tiempo puedes ayudarme con mi pagina de usuario <3 Pues mi pokemon favorito pachirisu y pikachu,personalidad amable,chillona y golosa. Una seccion de firmas,y la de regalos <3 PikaNeko 19:06 12 ene 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko--PikaNeko 19:06 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ola! n_n ola! xD que coinidencia. claro q podemos ser amigos! te`pomdre un weavile ;D tu onme un glameow ^^ y si puedes lee y comenta mis novelas pliss!! :) --Maca(: 19:49 13 ene 2011 (UTC) n_n Claro q si me acuerdo y x supuesto amigos!!!Espeon9 20:34 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola .__. Hola Coke, Quieres ser mi amigo? Brayan8D 18:13 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Otro fan de Zelda! n.n Ponme un Riolu y un Snorunt ewe Brayan8D 18:49 16 ene 2011 (UTC) HOlaaaaaaaa hola coke, a emepzado ya pokemon contest?(no se como se escribe o.O) kieres ser mi amigo? si lo keres ser ponme un politoed ah y dime k pokemon keres k te ponga'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'¡Unete al equipo']] 20:08 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Amig@! Les enviare mensajes a todos mis amigos igual nwn Te inivito a mi nueva wiki: http://es.motelpoke.wikia.com vas? Brayan8D 01:59 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Amig@! Les enviare mensajes a todos mis amigos igual nwn Te inivito a mi nueva wiki: http://es.motelpoke.wikia.com vas? Brayan8D 01:59 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Nop .3. Nadie sera mi Legado .3. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 20:03 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Pedido... Archivo:Ditto_NB.png(ditty) NV: 36 Archivo:JarodaNB.png(Jaro) NV:81 Archivo:Sneasel_NB_hembra.png(snea) NV:32 Archivo:Glaceon_fly_by_yen.gif(Air glaceon) NV:70 Archivo:Torterra_volcan_yen.png(Fire torterra) NV:83 Archivo:Lugiaegg2_egg_solo_uso_para_yenthami.pngnacera a las 40 ediciones Gracias por su adopcion en Guarderia poke [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 16:34 13 feb 2011 (UTC) claro xD que poke te pongo?(di 2)[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 16:43 13 feb 2011 (UTC) mm... Glaceon y Purrloin (osea choroneko) n_nU no me acostumbro a los nuevos nombres xD [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 16:51 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ok no sabia nada xd (el 27 de febrero siempre mis amigos dicen que es el peor dia del año y es mi cumple TToTT)[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 17:00 13 feb 2011 (UTC) .... si y si xd el gijinka lo empezare ahora xdy lo de la guarderia... te puedes encargar de los huevos pokemons xD su gijinka Archivo:Umbreon_gijinka_by_yenthami_para_Coke.png espero que sea lo que me pediste xd[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 18:01 13 feb 2011 (UTC) no los hago en Paint.NET[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 19:20 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro ;D siento contestarte tan tarde, estaba reunido con unos amigos XD Claro, seamos amigos, y me inscribiré ¿Tu Pokémon favorito? ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 21:08 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Obvio que... ... A Absol ;D Me encanta ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 21:44 13 feb 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas... 1 los pokemons que te puse ahi arriva son tuyosXD por si no lo sabias . 2Claro pero podemos poner dos clases de plushies los que estan y otros aunque ya tengo listos unos cuantos para poner xD Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 15:03 14 feb 2011 (UTC) jeje el torterra fue cortesia mia xD y lo gijinkas...yo los ago desde bases pero mejor ablamos desde msn no? aqui tienes el mio (uno de ellos) me conecto mas a este => yenthami_11@hotmail.es <=Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 15:13 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Claro n_n, ponme a espeon y a shuppet :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 23:32 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Esto... ... ¿Por qué no me as as puesto en amigos? ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 13:51 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Ficha...^^ ¡¡TE LA PODRIA HABER PUESTO EN EL MSN!! Edad:14 Sprite:Archivo:Bruno_RZ.png Inicial: Archivo:Tepig_NB.gif(Hasta Enbuuo) (Macho, apodado Blaze) Equipo Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA.png(Hembra) Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA_2.png(Macho) Archivo:Absol_OCPA.png(Hembra) Archivo:Gardevoir_OCPA.png(Hembra) Archivo:Kibago_NB.png(Macho) Personalidad: Amable y amigable Temor: Los Pokémons Legendarios en estado salvaje (Estilo Mewtwo ewe) Amor: Elige =D Firma: ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 21:14 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok! seamos amigos que pokémon te pongo? Mr.Scraggy•¿Preguntas? 16:37 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok ok, no dudaré en consultar mis dudas contigo. seamos amigos Un saludo Kicka-amelia 17:56 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro.. No hacia falta preguntar .3. Pero decidi hacer unas Audiciones xDD Oki? Espero ke no tengas problemas en rellenar los datos halla .3. GRacias :D [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 20:39 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya esta... Archivo:Coke_Solo_uso_de_coke.png Ese es tu personaje...AHORA INSCRIBETE Archivo:2Toonz_D8.png Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 17:48 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ewo No lo heramos ya? Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 15:50 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Artwork_para_coke.pngArchivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 18:32 25 feb 2011 (UTC) .________________________________. Pues nose ni me lo preguntes algunos me dicen Don juan y otros mujeriegos pero no soy ninguno de los dos simplemente cuando termino de tener una novio otra chica se anima a decirme sus sentimientos y nos hacemos novios Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 22:03 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok eres tu el que creo las audiciones para lo de zelda?Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 19:42 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Perdon, es que me apunte en el lugar de Zelda XD ya lo borre. Vale seamos amigos =3 'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · [[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 09:24 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola n_n Te importaría que mejorara la imagen de esa página que acabas de crear? Es que es una gran idea, y para ponerle un fondo de colores, un opening estilo Noticias de Antena3 XD y para esttructurarla mejor ¿Puedo? =3 PD: Sé que es de edición libre pero como esto no es para añadir una nueva noticia, si no para "cambiar" la página, prefería preguntarte =3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)]] 23:58 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola coke no me puedo conectar a msn pero me lo puedes decir por discucion como hago el mapa de tu region dime la descripcion o mandame un mapa hecho a mano de él y yo lo digitalizo (la segunda es mejor) y me dices si lleva puertos montañas u otra cosa y lee esto: Boyfriend te gusta big time rush pues la banda es big time alonso '''Soy Alonso un Victini Vampiro@LoQuO@ Y dInDo :P 00:14 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Genial =D Seamos amigos =D A mí ponme un Kirlia o un Cyndaquil, y ahora mismo me pongo con el proyecto este XD [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 00:16 7 mar 2011 (UTC) No sé Si quieres cámbialo, pero yo no creo que vuelva, creo que intentó irse hace tiempo y volvió en nada, y ahora nada.. Caámbialo si quieres Ah, y llámame como quieras, Annie, An... [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 11:26 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro que podemos ser amigos ponme a cualquier EON[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 14:43 10 mar 2011 (UTC) ******Q******** ¡Que guay1 ¡A ti tambien te gusta Togekiss! ¡A mi me encanta! ¡IIINNNK!!! ¡SEAMOS AMIGOS! ¡OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:16 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Es que... Como rival... No, lo siento, si quieres, puedes hacer una pequeña aparición en un par de capis como líder de gimnasio o algo por el estilo... Bueno, elijes y me dices ¿chi? cualquier cosa menos rival. Puedes ser, por ejemplo... Quinoa, que saldrá en un especial de la isla hierro =3 (Aunque tardará en salir) [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:23 10 mar 2011 (UTC) ._. no puedes tener a Zekrom cambialo ok? Link=La navidad de los Pokémon♬Alex ~ Music life♬Link=Puerto Tormentoso 15:54 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Coke ¿Me agregaste con mi nuevo msn? --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"Niichan']] 20:09 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya te lo doy es carlos-RN-PN@hotmail.com--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan']] 20:17 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola te importaria crear tu personaje y tu Pokémon en mi novela: Shadow aventuras en Teselia? Te lo agradeceria mucho--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan']] 14:14 15 mar 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ BO-RRA-ME DE TU LISTA DE AMIGOS! O8 ¿O no recuerdas lo que pasó en el MSN? ¬¬ No sé si mi jahii te perdonó, pero yo no SI, SOY RENCOROSO D8 Pos eso, que aunque me tengas en tu lista, tu no estas en la mía. Así que será mejor que me borres, porque ya no quiero tener NADA que ver contigo ¬¬ '¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 14:48 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Jajajajaa!! Te equivocas Coke...estoy aqui!!! volvi temprano del cole!! (ya sabes por que) JAJAJAJAJA!! Archivo:2Toonz =D.png --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 23:19 21 mar 2011 (UTC) ... Ya lo tienes! Mensaje Nº 41 en tu discusión[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El Poochyena subnormal .3.]] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'''Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬]] 20:00 26 mar 2011 (UTC) etto........cual era el tuyo?[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El Poochyena subnormal .3.']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 20:09 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Ficha: Nombre: Kev Edad: 15 Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png -> Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png ¿Quieres enamorarte?: me da = Personalidad: Es muy serio pero a la vez amigable =D Firma:↘•̊KkEev愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 21:58 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Coke Cola x3 ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? A mi no me gusta el tipo volador, ME ENCANTA *O* Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 19:24 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ewe Ya que estmaos me pones a Togekiss. ¡QUE CONSTE QUE A MI ME GUSTA MAS! D=< Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 13:39 5 abr 2011 (UTC) ewe te habia pedido ser amigos? pues no recuerdo ewéU pues ya te pongo ED que pokémon quieres? e__e ponme a Mijumaru e.e Kagene Rei el Mijumaru que siempre pasa por aqui(?) (~) What the hell, hablas o callas? • (~) Y que no ♫ se te olvide• leer esto♫ 13:31 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Un favor Podrías ponele el nuevo opening al primer cápitulo de mi serie Magica Starlight Pokemon? es que la compu no me deja D= este es el URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-nxsU0Gd6A [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 23:22 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Haber Coke, te repetire una de las reglas NO editar la novela que le pertenece a alguien más Esa regla la incumplistes editando Pokemon High school Elemental novela de Lisandro. Si algo te molestaba de lo que puso lo hubieras hablado con el o algún administrador en lugar de editarlo tu mismo. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.png Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!!Archivo:Zorua_icon.png 03:25 11 abr 2011 (UTC) sip ok seamos amigos... sobre lo del msn no lo creo n.n espero que no te moleste no quiero darle mi men a nadie :D Sofi ~ ¿Mensajes? 22:08 12 abr 2011 (UTC) pero esta completa e_e El miedo te hace humano..... ....A la hora del patio todo por no ser como todos 23:31 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro que podemos ser amigos Gold 5 19:53 22 abr 2011 (UTC) e,e' Sii soy yo >_>' Pero no me digas "creadora", dime Krys :9 Claro c: Siempre me gusta hacer nuevos amigos eue' Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 20:06 23 abr 2011 (UTC) wut Claro... e_e Es mi user 8U hikari_kat :3 @hotmail.com .-. Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 00:55 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Vale Si, seamos amigos. Tienes razon, soy del "antiguo PE". La verdad es que llevo un año aqui, y apenas conozco a ninguno de los usaurios que estan ahora activos D: PD: Que Pokémon te pongo? PD 2: A mi ponme a Monferno